Accepting and Believing
by Jodie-cox
Summary: How do you think the guardians would have reacted if they saw what Elsa could do? How could the winter spirit help the young, confused and scared queen? Set six months after the fight with Pitch, the five guardians of earths children, may come across something they never knew was possible... A human with powers
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own ROTG or Frozen, and writing this is just a way to show how I believe both these films could come together._

_This is my first fanfiction story, so I apologise for any errors or mistakes. This is a one-shot, however, depending on the thoughts of those reading it may become something else._

_So, without further ado I give you…._

Accepting and Believing

_Six months after stopping pitch, Jack and the other guardians are journeying through the mountains of Arendelle, when they hear a small, sad but oddly accepting voice in the wind._

'North stop the sleigh a second… what is that beautiful sound?' Tooth inquires looking at the other guardians, Sandy tries to offer an opinion but none of the others can really understand what he is saying. With a shrug to one another they all agree to land on the snow covered north mountain. Looking around Jack notices a lone figure making its way towards them.

'Hey guys, do you see that?' pointing to the figure, they are all able to hear clearly what it is they had been hearing before.

'**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation,**

**And it looks like I'm the Queen'**

'She sounds so sad… but wait, could it be possible that she shares the same power as Jack? North is it possible?' Bunny questions, whilst looking at the large Russian fellow.

'It may be possible, though in all my years I have never heard of a human sharing the same type of power as a chosen spirit. Jack, as you may share the same powers as her, maybe you will be able to show her that having these type of powers isn't all that bad' with this said all guardians loo to the girl, however a certain winter spirit pays closer attention.

'**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried'**

They all see the girl bring her arms closer in comfort, whilst also looking down to the snow covered ground.

"Why is she like this? Having winter powers isn't all that bad… hmm… I wonder…" after having this internal conversation, Jack moves closer to Elsa, and blows some of his magic snow into her face. After this all guardians wait, with baited breath, to see what this young, powerful but sad young woman will do.

'**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well, now they know'**

They see the effect almost instantly, as whilst she is singing her mood seems to lighten and she appears happier. When she throws her glove away, all guardians, even Bunny, look on with affection at the girl's obvious happiness, which only grows as they see how much fun she appears to have when using her powers, first to make what looks like a snowman, and then some snowflakes.

'**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door'**

'She seems so happy, and free. See Jack? You are meant to be a guardian… the guardian of fun' Tooth exclaims whilst clutching on to said guardians arm, to which Jack just nods and smiles.

'**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway'**

'Yes, that's how you do it; believe in what you can do and what you are capable of. Your powers aren't something to be afraid of' Jack exclaims whilst watching how much fun the young girl is having, and seeing in her a chance to stop the pain her felt and the distrust in his powers from manifesting inside her.

'**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all'**

Turning to the others North states, 'This is why you were chosen Jack, not only to bring joy to the children of the world, but also to help bring self-acceptance to those who find it hard to believe in themselves and their abilities, and I believe that if we continue watching, this exceptional young woman will show us just what she can now do'. Weigh this all guardians turn round and watch the spectacular show before them.

'**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**

**I'm free'**

'**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry'**

Seeing the joy and strength inside Elsa as she builds a stairway made of frost and ice, the guardians all begin to question if they should also try and reconnect to those who have grown too old to fully believe in their existence, as why should they give up on those too old to see them? After all they were all once children, and still are in the eyes of the spirits.

'**Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on'**

Upon seeing the young woman begin to create a fortress from the snow and ice around her, all the guardians, though most specifically Jack and Bunny, struggle to keep composed, so instead they marvel at the power which this normal, human girl has hidden deep within her. Although Bunny cannot resist a chance to rub this into Jacks face, and does so.

'Looks like you've got some competition there ice boy, and from a girl at that' – upon hearing the emphasis on the girls' gender, Tooth delivers a swift elbow to his stomach, although the winter spirit himself does not seem fazed buy what the guardian of hope said.

'**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast'**

'**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past'**

Standing in awe of what has been created, only Sandy appear to see what is about to happen, but without a tiny elf around to jingle the only option he appears to have is to continuously poke at Bunny's legs, and tug at North's coat, until...

'Sandy! Would you stop... Oh! What is that? Hey, mates, I think this woman is a queen. Look at this' with this Bunny shows his fellow guardians the small, delicate looking crown.

'No wonder she looks so sad' Tooth states whilst getting a faraway look in her eyes. Once she has said this, the other guardians turn round and are shocked at what they see...

'**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone'**

Instead of a darkly coloured dress and a side bun, the woman was now in a crystal-blue like coloured off the shoulder dress, which seemed to glisten like freshly fallen snow, with a side fish-tail plait that appeared to have small snowflakes within it.

Whilst looking at her the most prominent thought was from the snow spirit himself...

'She looks beautiful... Wait did I say that out loud?'

'Yes Jack you did and I must agree this version looks much better. She seems more herself, happier but above all... She looks free' North states whilst looking on fondly, like a father would to their own child.

'**Here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway'**

Before she was able to finish the song, the guardians all came together and left her a collective gift.

Bunny left her the gift of always being able to see herself and her sister together when they were little, which enables her to look back and know that there is hope that things will one day be like that again.

Tooth left her the gift of always having clarity when remembering her family, and those important to her. This would mean that she would be able to see not only all of her memories but also the hidden meaning behind each one.

Sandy left her the gift of always having good dreams when she dwells on her family, specifically her father and sister.

And North left her the gift of always being able to see the wonder within her powers and the things she holds dear, enabling to never truly fear her powers.

However, the most special gift of all was left by Jack Frost himself…

He left her the gift of always seeing there joy winter can bring, of always being open to her powers and showing her that there is someone like her and that she was not alone...

His gift was a small snowflake ice pendant with the words belief, joy, wonder, dreams, memories, fun but above all... Acceptance.

_There it is, my first ever fanfic. Hope you guys like it :)_

_If there is anything you'd like me to change or add please feel free to let me know and I will try to accomplish it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again (hopefully the wait wasn't too long for you) and I hope this chapter does the previous one justice._

_I'm grateful that so many of you have chosen to add this story to their favourites, whether that is story or author, and also for the reviews sent. They have inspired me to continue this into a multi-story chapter, and those who have given me things to change and look over I also am very grateful to you also. You have all helped so much :D_

_I do not own Frozen or ROTG, if I did this would hopefully be made into a film ;)_

_Thoughts – italics_

_Speaking to others – normal_

Elsa (EPov) – In the dungeon of the castle, because of Hans…

'_I wish I knew how and why this gift was left to me… why would anyone leave a monster like me_ (I look down at my gloved and trapped hands, I see the frost beginning to cover the outer layer of steel) _a gift so… beautiful and pure?_ _What did I do to deserve this?'_

I move my encased hands, to slowly lift the edge of the snowflake pendent into my line of sight, when I'm able to see it I give a sigh of relief as I once again realise that I am the only one who is able to see the beautiful creation.

'A relief, I don't want to think about what they could do to something to beautiful and pure… so much like Anna' I sigh, resigned to never seeing her bubbly smile, or her never ending cheerfulness. I can still remember how happy she sounded whenever she woke me up at the crack of dawn, with the same excuse of 'the sky's awake, so I'm awake' and the way she would slowly say 'do you want to build a snowman' whilst knowing how much I loved using my powers. Why did everything have to change? Why did I fall over? I never fell! And on my own ice. How could I have hit her… my baby sister.

'Mum, Dad if you can hear me… I'm so sorry I let you down. That I was unable to conceal my power. I-I miss you… so, so much. Mummy? Daddy? I love you' I whisper to the night sky, whilst trying not to cry.

'And I'm sure they love and miss you too' came a soft reply, one I've been hearing since I was given the pendent. Looking around I try to find the origin of the voice, but I don't see anything other than the evidence of my power along the walls around me.

'Why won't you show yourself to me? I won't hurt you' with this said I look down at my lap, in shame.

'I would love to show myself to you, but you're not ready yet to see me sweet Elsa. I know you won't hurt me, I'm not afraid of you'

I looked up at that last statement, in wonder and confusion. _How can he not be afraid of me? I hurt everyone around me. I struck Anna and nearly killed her. I froze my home. How can he not be… unless he's like me… he can't be! Can he?_

'A-are you like me? Do you have a power you can't control?' silence 'Please? Can't you answer me this one thing? I need to know… I have to' I end in a whisper and close to tears.

And then, movement. A shimmer of blue, and the sound of wind and solidifying frost. With just that simple sound I knew. I knew I was no longer alone. And for the first time since that accident when I was just a child, I felt hope. I felt content, knowing that there was someone out there who knew what I was going through and could help me.

Looking up, I knew the stranger was gone, but I was no longer sad that they had left. I felt a renewed kind of energy, one where first I had to leave behind my home, and find a way to control my powers whilst also having fun with them once again. But…

Before I go, I must leave something for him. Something which comes from my heart. Something which shows just how much he has helped me…

'_**Stranger,**_

_**I don't know where you are,**_

_**But for now I'll leave this for you,**_

_**To show how I care for you,**_

_**I miss you when you're gone,**_

_**But now I know,**_

_**You never really leave me, **_

_**Your right by my side,**_

_**And someday I'll see who you are,**_

_**But for now I'll leave this for you'**_

And with that last line, I close my eyes and focus on all of the positive feelings that his presence evokes in me, and with those feelings the one which I feel most strongly of all is that of love. Love. Something I've only ever seen in my parents and Anna. Something I never knew I could feel. Focussing on the feeling of love, I create an ice crystal, though one infused with my love. One which will never thaw…

I freeze as the sound of keys meets my ears and the metal doors begin to slide open, revealing not those I wish to see but… Hans. Upon seeing his face, my features harden, and I feel my powers begin to grow out of control. A loss of control not even my love newfound love for my stranger could rain in.

Upon looking at me, the handsome features of the man who had wanted my little sisters hand in marriage twisted into something resembling a smirk

'Hello Elsa'

_And there you have it, the second chapter is finally up._

_Once again, anything you'd like me to change let me know _

_Oh, and I hope my attempt at a song for Elsa wasn't too bad._


End file.
